


Star Struck

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV kinkmeme, Gen, Hero Worship, Humor, Texting, gladio has a small crush on cor, meme dad regis, non explicit prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Gladio couldn't fathom how someone could be as perfect and composed as King Regis.





	Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=7111697#cmt7111697) because it's adorable and hilarious and poor Gladio wasn't ready for this.

Gladiolus, at sixteen years old, was more than ready for his induction into the crownsguard. Formally, at least. He’d have to wait legally until he was eighteen, after all not even an Amicitia could skirt the rules, but it hadn’t stopped the fact that he’d trained vigorously every day, mentally prepared himself, studied every law and regulation, and upheld himself with the utmost confidence.  
  
After all, to join the best, he’d have to be the best.  
  
Gods, but the crownsguard was a dream that looked more and more distant the closer it got. It was maddening trying to wait for the day he’d finally be welcomed as an official guard to the royal family. The day he’d truly start to live up to his name. The day he’d be worthy of guarding the king.  
  
Well, the current king. The future king was currently sitting next to him as they waited in the Citadel for the conclusion of one of the council’s meetings, and the subsequent release of Ignis from his note-taking duties. The future king wasn’t anywhere close to the regal splendor his father held himself with. The future king was cursing at his phone as he tapped at it frantically. Gladio rolled his eyes and turned his waiting gaze back to the large oak doors.  
  
It’d taken a long stretch of silence, only interrupted occasionally by grumbles and the old Justice Monsters III theme song, before those doors finally opened. Gladio found himself star struck as figures started to step out of the room. The strong, assertive gaits of the crownsguard, the graceful steps of the elder council members, the phlegmatic alertness of his own father beside the cool, dissecting gaze of the marshal. Gladio wouldn’t admit to himself the flush that started to burn his cheeks when Cor’s eyes swept over him as he habitually checked the room for danger. He wouldn’t allow himself to become embarrassed enough not to meet the man’s eyes. He couldn’t deny, he’d do anything to earn Cor’s respect. Someone that unflappable was worth looking up to and eye contact was a necessity to get close.  
  
What Gladio wouldn’t do to get closer…  
  
He couldn’t help it however as his eyes met the last person to leave the room. King Regis stood tall, practically oozing authority from his every pore. How someone could look that perfect and composed, Gladio couldn’t possibly hope to understand, but it was a state of presence worth Gladio’s admiration nonetheless. When he was younger, he’d look up to his father the same way, with the same amount of reverence. Not that he didn’t still look up to his father, not at all, but he’d long since known the more human side to the man after having lived with him for sixteen years. He’d seen his composed and authoritative father attempt to feed his baby sister applesauce and end up covered in it.  
  
King Regis, however, was otherworldly. When he stood in a room, he demanded the attention of every other occupant. When he spoke, the entire city quieted itself to listen. And when those forest green eyes met your own, they would demand your utmost respect and reverence with naught but a silent gaze. He embodied the ideal of the perfect king. And yet he didn’t hold himself above others purposefully, not as he patted Ignis’ shoulder while the younger boy scribbled in his notebook. Not when he smiled and nodded at Gladio, sending his mind into a frenzy as he scrambled to stand and bow. Not as he sent a fond look at his son, who’d quieted down once the door opened in fear of reprimand for the use of words he probably shouldn’t even know at thirteen.  
  
When he left the room, it was with a grace that ascended beyond human comprehension. As if even the floor beneath his feet bowed to his command. Gladio wasn’t even sure if that was possible, but it certainly sounded like the best description for what he was witnessing. And despite being the last to leave the room, he was the first to lead the rest of the group down the hall so that they may all be on their way. In their wake, they left a heavy silence that none of the three teenagers dared break. Even Noctis kept silent as Ignis handed over his notes, allowing the young prince to glance over them before he inevitably went back to his game.  
  
Ignis didn’t bother to comment, only silently checking his phone as it vibrated. Gladio’s did the same simultaneously, leading him to pulling it out of his back pocket as he sat back down. He unlocked the screen to find a notification in the crownsguard group chat, a chat he’d only recently been allowed into just after his birthday. Eagerly, he clicked on the chat bubble, determined to demonstrate his punctuality and attentiveness to the situations surrounding the guard, the Citadel and the wall even if he wasn’t allowed to participate in the field work quite yet. Immediately his eyes lit up as he watched a conversation form between the marshal and the king, who must've parted ways after they left.  
  
**Cor Leonis:** There’s been an incident with the ambassador of Accordo on his way out of Leide. The hunters gathered it was a daemon attack, but so far reports are varying.  
  
**His Majesty:** Were there any eyewitnesses?  
  
**Clarus Amicitia:** None that survived the attack.  
  
**His Majesty:** And the ambassador?  
  
**Cor Leonis:** Safe for now, but I hear from Auburnbrie that he refuses to speak of the experience.  
  
**His Majesty:** We will send out a faction of crownsguard to aid in the remainder of Ambassador Terrance’s journey to Altissia. In the meantime, Cor I ask that you continue correspondence with Meldacio and see to strengthening the hunter patrols around havens during nighttime.  
  
**Cor Leonis:** Understood, Your Majesty.  
  
Gladio found himself smiling unintentionally at the words on his screen. The professionalism with which the crownsguard handled themselves and the ease with which the king found a solution to the issue of a potential international incident were more than admirable. More than merely impressive. King Regis held the fate of so many in his hands and yet did not allow himself to falter in the face of new problems that arose. The mark of a true king. And the marshal was so prompt with his reports. Gladio could admit he might hero-worship Cor a little. Or a lot. Honestly, he’d consider the man complete perfection if it wasn’t for the fact that the king somehow trumped that. By being even more perfect. It was almost unbelievable to behold.  
  
Gladio jumped out of his reverie as Noctis’ phone vibrated, just a short while after theirs. Grimacing, the prince exited out of his game to check the text he’d just received. Both older boys raised their eyebrows as he read it, snorting and rolling his eyes as he responded.  
  
“Need I ask?” Ignis started, wondering who on eos Noctis could’ve been texting. For the amount of people who somehow knew his phone number and sent him messages all the time, none of them were close enough to him to coax him into reading their words. So it came only as a mild surprise when he turned and answered them.  
  
“It’s just my dad.”  
  
A mild surprise, but a surprise still. After all, what on earth could the king have sent him to elicit such a reaction?  
  
“What did he have to say?” Ignis asked, curiously this time.  
  
“Nothing important. Just some dumb dad jokes and a reminder about that dinner tonight.”  
  
Gladio found himself scowling at the very thought that Noctis could interpret anything the king had to say as ‘dumb’. And dad jokes? King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII…making _dad jokes_? Ridiculous. It was probably just Noctis being a brat and seeing things that weren’t there.  
  
“Oh please, Noct,” Gladio huffed, his voice cynical and derisive. “Don’t insult the king like that.”  
  
Noctis scrunched his face up at Gladio, the look in his eyes a cross between irritation and disbelief. He turned his phone towards Gladio as if to provide proof of his nonsensical…unreasonable…  
  
**Dad:** be ready for diner 2night were having guests  
  
**Dad:** lol whoops  
  
**Dad:** were nt going 2 a diner tho. U still have 2 dress nice  
  
**Noctis:** what’re we having  
  
**Dad:** pea casserole…  
  
**Dad:** with lots of carrots…  
  
**Dad:** lol jk  
  
**Noctis:** ur so not funny  
  
**Dad:** i htink i’m funny…  
  
**Dad:** admit it u caulaughflowered  
  
**Noctis:** dad that wuz terrible  
  
**Dad:** i came here 2 hve a good time and honestly im feeling so attacked rn  
  
**Noctis:** dad stop omg  
  
Gladio stood corrected. Maybe the king wasn’t so perfect after all…


End file.
